A purple pair of suspenders costs $$12$, and a popular silver jacket costs $6$ times as much. How much does the silver jacket cost?
The cost of the silver jacket is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $12$ $6 \times $12 = $72$ The silver jacket costs $$72$.